


Never Too Late To Court

by Rainy182



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: At least to Stiles, Fluff, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Prompt Fic, Sappy Stiles Stilinski, Weddings, Werewolf Mates, Wordcount: 100-500, cause he's still kinda crazy, off screen crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 03:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13604532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy182/pseuds/Rainy182
Summary: Some people stop courting once the person says "yes" to marriage- not Peter.or"For Gods sake! Who have you killed now?"Now traslated intoRussianbyNegative_one.





	Never Too Late To Court

**Author's Note:**

> I like putting off my responsibilities, sooo I found a writing prompt.  
> Also, this was written in like five minutes and sorta makes sense, so I hope you at least laugh. Or "aw".
> 
> Russian Translastion HERE.

When Stiles said yes to marrying a reformed murderous psychopath he knew there might be days where he would maybe have to hide a body. That being said Stiles never would’ve thought he would have to deal with that the very day of his wedding. Because, you know, Stiles kept Peter very busy with wedding task. 

 

Apparently not busy enough. 

 

“For Gods sake! Who have you killed now?” 

 

Stiles wonders if he should worry that he was more upset about the fact that Peter decided to be Peter on his wedding day, rather than the actual fact that Peter killed someone. Oh, well, he can think more on it during the honeymoon. 

 

“Darling, before you say anything else, it isn’t what it looks like,” Peter’s smooth voice comes from across the room where his  _ wedding suit is covered in blood _ . 

 

“Oh! That’s great then, because for a moment there, I thought you killed someone on our wedding day,” Stiles turns to the closet hoping that Lydia was serious in ordering backup suits.  _ Bless that woman _ . 

 

“Okay, so it may be exactly what it looks like,” Peter’s eyes widen in slight worry as Stiles stops looking in the closet and slowly turns around, “But it was for the wedding!” Peter quickly adds on. 

 

_ What could possibly be for the wedding that involves killing?, _ Stiles finds himself thinking,  _ I mean if it was a mating-  _

 

**Flashback**

 

_ “You know we never had a proper mating courting?” Stiles says randomly as he lays in the bed with Peter both their chest bare- their mating bites fresh on their necks.  _

 

_ “Not that we could,” Stiles continues,” with all the havoc in Beacon Hills.”  _

 

_ Peter looks down at Stiles in with a thoughtful expression, his fingers combing through his hair, before he stills to ask, “Is that something you would’ve wanted?” Already hating that he didn’t provide something for his mate that he wanted.  _

_ Stiles stops to really think about it for a moment before giving a light shrug.  _

 

_ “Personally no, but I do know how important it is to werewolves, so it sucks that we didn’t,” Stiles pauses a moment before smiling with a tease, “Plus it would’ve been cool to see you provide me a deer or something in front of the Pack. To brag if nothing else.”  _

 

“Deer huh?” 

 

**Now**

 

“Did you get me a deer Peter?” Stiles voice soft with emotion. 

 

“A buck actually, we’ve watched Bambi too many times for me to get a deer.” Peter lets a small smile appear on his face as he moves towards Stiles. 

 

“Will you accept my mating gift?” 

 

Stiles felt that kissing Peter within a inch of his life would be an answer enough.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me some prompts in the comments- for any fandom- I can't guarantee it will be good. But I'll try!


End file.
